1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a board-and-rope exercise assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
In our daily routine work, those who are seated all day long such as office people, students and the like, who seldom exercise their limbs because they are seated or lie down for most of the time. They don't often exercise outdoors, even in the holidays, owing to the heavy traffic or bad weather.
Very often our activities are limited to those indoors which are not able to train bodily balance and to exercise limbs, so, sedentary workers are limited in health.
In general, indoor exercise equipment is not only expensive but also occupies much space, so that it is not available to everyone, especially to those who are seated all day long. What they need is exercise equipment which is easy to carry and of small volume so that a user is able to exercise limbs and to train bodily balance.
The present invention provides exercise equipment occupying a small space and with which people can exercise their limbs and train bodily balance so as to achieve the object of enabling the ordinary office people seated all day long or the students studying hard to exercise limbs and to improve bodily balance.
The prior art being typically large in volume, complex in structure and expensive, can not exercise limbs and train bodily balance, so the present invention focuses on a board-and-rope exercise assembly having lighter weight and smaller volume, to exercise limbs effectively and to train bodily balance.